The Warrior Princess, the Saiyan Witch: Year 1, The Sorcerer's Stone
by ToughSunshine32
Summary: The daughter of the last Saiyan prince discovers she's a wizard. Set nearly a year after the Cell Games, my OC Tamata is sent to Hogwarts. There she must learn to hone the magical side to her powers, and keep out of trouble, which she find hard when you've befriended a boy named Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.
1. Chapter 1

Tamata leapt and somersaulted around the yard of her home in the noon day sun. She was training in her own special way, moving around quickly as she dodged her imaginary opponent's attacks. She had no need to train, but her father would make her train if she didn't do it on her own.

Ever since Goku had died he rarely trained. Usually Tamata would have to beg her father to train with her, and when they did train together he would stop halfway in. Tamata felt a little bad for her father, and she worried about him. It had almost been a year since that day Goku died, and their worst enemy had been defeated, and she still found her father moping about, angry that he would never have the chance to prove he was stronger than Goku.

Tamata had been so wrapped up in her training that she nearly kicked her father in the face, who seemed to have snuck up on her. Vegeta casually blocked the kick by grabbing Tamata's leg before it made contact with his cheek. Tamata was surprised and landed on the ground when her father let her go.

"Hello papa," Tamata said as she looked up at Vegeta respectively.

"There's someone here to see you," He said bluntly.

"Really?" Tamata asked as they made their way inside. "Is it Gohan? He said he might be able to come over today if he got all his work done."

"No, it's not," Vegeta said as he looked forward. "It's a woman. She says she's come here about school."

"But Bulma said homeschool doesn't start for another 2 weeks," Tamata said as they walked through the kitchen into the living room. She stopped walking as soon as she saw a woman sitting on the sofa with Bulma. Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore a strange pointy hat on her head along with black robes

"Hello, you're Tamata I presume," She greeted Tamata with a small smile.

Tamata nodded, surprised by the stranger's clothing.

"Come, sit. I have something I would like to talk to you and your father about," She said, Reluctantly, Tamata sat down next to her father, right across from the stranger on the opposite couch.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, and I have come about your acceptance to a school I teach at," The woman explained.

"Tamata has never been to any other schools. How could she be accepted into this one?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"This is a special school. We don't choose our students based on how their performance is in their current school."

"How do you choose your students? And how did you choose Tamata to be one of yours?" Bulma asked.

"Well as I demonstrated to you before Ms. Briefs, Tamata posses the same type of power as I do," McGonagall said.

"What type of power?" Vegeta asked.

"Like me, Tamata is… a witch," McGonagall said.

Tamata was filled with surprise, but Vegeta only laughed, "A witch? That's absurd! Tamata is a Saiyan. I doubt she posses any sort of magical powers."

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed.

"It's fine Ms. Briefs. I was told of Tamata's origins, and even your husband's before I came here. I'm aware of where she comes from," McGonagall said. "And I know it might seem silly, but Tamata really is a witch. I would not have come here if she wasn't."

"Can you show me some of this power?" Tamata asked, speaking for a first time since she came in.

McGonagall nodded, "What would you like to see?"

"Anything."

McGonagall nodded again and seemed to just sit on the couch. All of a sudden her features seemed to have changed and before Tamata knew it in her place sat a grey cat. Tamata stared at the cat with great interest and shock, and Vegeta seemed a bit surprised to. In a moment McGonagall sat in front of them again.

"So since I'm a witch, I can do that?" Tamata asked eagerly.

"Not exactly, you'd have to learn if you really wanted to," McGonagall said. "That's where school comes in. The school is called Hogwarts, and if you come you'll get to learn how to use your magical powers." McGonagall handed Tamata an envelope. She took it and opened the seal on it and took out the papers inside. There was a letter explaining her acceptance, and a list of supplies she would need.

"Where is this school… Hogwarts...?" Vegeta asked.

"It's located in Britain," McGonagall said.

"That far?" Bulma said, surprised. "Aren't there any schools like Hogwarts closer to home?"

"Yes, but the headmaster requested that she be sent to Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "It's a boarding school. So she'd stay there the whole school year."

"How long is the school year?" Vegeta asked.

"About ten months."

"Ten months?!"

"Yes, but she would get to come home for Christmas, Easter, and Summer break," McGonagall said. "If you really needed to you'd be able to come see her with permission of the headmaster, and you'd be able to contact her through owl."

"Owl?" Bulma seemed confused.

"That's how we send letters in the wizarding world," McGonagall told her.

"Do we have to pay tuition?" Bulma asked.

"No, you don't. You only have to pay for her books, uniform, and wand. Everything else will be taken care of," McGonagall said.

"I get a wand?" Tamata perked up.

McGonagall nodded.

Bulma looked over the supply list, "Where do we get all this stuff? I doubt we'd be able to get it in a normal store."

"You won't, but I can help you with that," McGonagall said.

"Wait, we haven't even agreed to sending her," Vegeta protested.

"Well then why don't we hear Tamata's opinion. Perhaps it would help you with your decision," Everyone looked at Tamata expectantly.

"Well…" Tamata gripped her tail. "It sounds pretty cool, and I do want to learn more about this witch and wizard stuff… so I want to go."

"That's the spirit. What do you think Mr. Breigh?" She asked, turning to Vegeta.

Vegeta was silent for a moment, then he finally spoke, "Will she be taken care of?"

"Of course. We want the best for our students," McGonagall said.

"I suppose… if this will help her… then I will allow her to go," Vegeta said reluctantly.

"Wonderful," McGonagall said, as she stood up. "Now about her things… do you have the money to get them?"

Bulma thought then left for a moment to get her purse, then she handed it to Tamata, "I'm going to stay here. Someone has to stay with Trunks."

McGonagall nodded, "Very well then. Now Tamata, take my hand, and Mr. Breigh, if you'd like to join grab hold of Tamata. Whatever you do, don't let go."

"What are you going to do?" Tamata asked as Vegeta put his hands on Tamata's shoulders, but Mcgonagall didn't answer. In a moment Tamata felt like she was being pulled towards something at high speeds. She immediately closed her eyes as she felt her lungs being squeezed, and she tightened her grip on McGonagall's hand as Vegeta tightened his grip on her. A moment later the feeling was gone and Tamata's lungs filled with air. She opened her eyes and realized they were in a large crowd of people. All who were dressed similarly to McGonagall. They all seemed to be entering and exiting shops, or selling things on the street. Tamata saw strange things in the shop windows. It was like nothing she had ever imagined before.

"Where are we Ms. Mcgonagall?" Tamata asked.

"Why we're in Diagon Alley, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: It is mentioned in a DBZ special: __The History of Trunks__, that Vegeta's last name is Breighs. On that note, I will be referring to my OC as Tamata Breighs or Miss Breighs, as she is Vegeta's daughter._

"Wow…" Tamata stared wide eyed at everything going on around her. Even for someone like her, this came as a bit of a surprise.

"Come along, we need to get an account set up for you at Gringotts," McGonagall said as she began to lead them up the steps to a large building.

"What is that?" Tamata asked.

"It's the wizarding bank," McGonagall replied as they went inside. She led them to one of the Goblin tellers, who instructed a confused Tamata and Vegeta on how to set up an account. In a few minutes, the zeni in Bulma's purse was replaced with galleons, as McGonagall called them, the money used in the wizarding world.

"Why don't we start with your books?" McGonagall suggested as they walked out of the bank. "Check your list."

Tamata pulled out her list as McGonagall led them into a bookstore. Inside, books lined the walls, stack high to the walked up to the witch cashier sitting at the counter, who greeted them brightly. She took Tamata's list from her and looked it over, "Ah, a first year. Why don't you look around while I get your books for you?"

Tamata nodded, "Thank you."

The witch began to go off to different shelves of the library, and Tamata went in another direction to look at all the other books. She found herself interested in a book titled, _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ a book about some wizard sport, and had been flipping through the pages of it when the witch came back with a bag filled with books.

"That'll be 13 galleons," She said, setting the bag on the counter.

Tamata reached into the purse, pulling out the desired amount, and handed it to the witch. She took the bag, "Thank you, again."

"You're welcome my dear," The witch said as they walked out of the store.

They continued like this for the next hour or so, Tamata being surprised by all the things she encountered. Her father seemed amused by her curiosity and antics every time they entered a different store, as she had to stop herself from running around the store looking at everything she passed.

Tamata had calmed down a bit once it was time to get her uniform.

"I have to wear a uniform?" She moaned.

"Yes, we want our students looking presentable during school hours," McGonagall said sternly. "Now go on so you can get fitted. Your father and I will wait out here until you come out." Her attention was drawn away by a large man coming up to them holding two ice creams and Tamata wanted to stay to learn more about the giant man, but her father told her to go.

Tamata walked on into the store quietly with her list and bag and was greeted by a bright looking witch, with brown flowing hair and yellow robes, "Hello! Hogwarts m'dear?"

Tamata nodded, "Yes miss."

"Come along then," She led her into a room in the back where two boys that seemed to be the same age as Tamata were getting their robes fitted. One had a pale face and blonde hair, the other black hair and round glasses. They seemed to conversing about something when the blonde one noticed Tamata as the young witch took her things and set her on a stool.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" The blonde one asked.

Tamata nodded, "Yeah. I guess you two are as well."

Both the boys nodded, and the blonde one spoke once again, "What house do you think you'll be put in?"

"Um… I-I don't know," Tamata said, having no idea what the boy was talking about. "What do you mean house?"

"You mean you don't know?" The boy sneered. "Of course you don't, you must be muggle born. I bet that's your father out there, the one with the silly hair. Where's your mother?"

Tamata answered with a yelp as the witch who was fitting her yanked on her tail. She grabbed it from her and wrapped it back around her waist, "Don't do that! It hurts!"

"What did you do? Did you glue it on?" She asked, surprised by Tamata's reaction.

"Sure, just please don't touch it," Tamata told her.

"Very well…" The witch said suspiciously as she put a robe over Tamata and began to pin it up to fit her.

"You're done," The witch that was fitting the blonde boy said. He got down from the stool and said without turning around to both Tamata and the other boy, "See you at Hogwarts."

Both Tamata and the boy stayed silent until Tamata finally spoke up, "That kid seemed like a treat." She joked.

The boy smiled, "I bet we'll get to know more of him at school."

"Yeah," Tamata grinned. "I'm Tamata by the way. Tamata Breighs."

"I'm Harry Potter," The boy said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Harry," Tamata said.

"Likewise."

"Hey, do you know what a muggle born is?" Tamata asked. "I'm not sure if I should be offended."

"I don't know… I know a muggle is someone with no magic powers," Harry said.

"Oh… well I guess that's not an insult…" Tamata said.

Harry nodded and the witch fitting his robes told him he was done.

"I guess I'll see you around, Harry," Tamata gave him a bright smile.

"See you at school Tamata," Harry smiled back and was led out by the witch.

A few minutes later Tamata walked out with her new robes in a bag, and wearing her new hat proud. Her father rolled his eyes when he saw her and she told him teasingly, "Look daddy, I found a hat that's as your hair."

Her father glared at her, but smiled, "Watch it."

Tamata smiled, glad that she was the only one that could get away with joking with her father.

"Are you ready to get your wand, Tamata?" McGonagall asked, as her father turned to look at some owls and cats in a store window. Tamata nodded and they all headed down the street to a shop where the owner was a kind wizard name Olivander. He gladly explained to Tamata how she would receive her wand and answered Tamata's questions as her father left for a moment with McGonagall, saying he had to retrieve something.".

"So I don't choose a wand… it chooses me," Tamata questioned him.

Olivander nodded, "I know it seems a little strange, but it's really not that complicated."

He turned around and pulled a few boxes from the shelves behind him, then placed them on the counter in front of him, "Pick one, then give it a quick twirl to see what happens."

Tamata opened one of the boxes and pulled out a wand. She flicked her wrist and a few of the boxes flew off the shelves. Olivander quickly snatched the wand from Tamata and placed it back in the box and put it away, "Try another."

Again, Tamata picked up another wand and once she gave it a flick a book that had been sitting on the counter flew at her. She caught it swiftly and placed the book and the wand back on the counter quickly, "Sorry…"

"No need to apologize Miss Breighs," Mr. Olivander said as he placed the wand back in it's box. "Go ahead and grab another."

Again and again they did this until Tamata picked up a wand that seemed to catch her eye. She gave it a quick flick, and in a moment her hand grew warm, and golden sparks came from the the wand.

Mr. Olivander cheered, "Oh joy! Larch with phoenix feather core, twelve and three quarter inches, rigid. It'll be hard to break."

"That's good. My stepmom says I can be a little rough with my things," Tamata grinned and placed the wand back in the box and paid Mr. Olivander. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome miss. I hope your first year at Hogwarts brings good memories for you," He smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you," Tamata placed her packaged wand in the bag with her clothing and left the store, searching the crowd for Vegeta and McGonagall. She saw them coming out of the store with the pets inside and she raced over to meet them.

"My new wand is awesome! It looks super cool!" Tamata said excitedly, then she noticed her father held a cage covered with a blanket. "What's that?"

Her father knelt down and removed the blanket to reveal a small black kitten, curled up as he slept. Tamata's eyes lit up with delight.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" She opened the cage and the kitten woke up, looking at her with bright blue eyes. She smiled and put her hand out for him. He sniffed her hand and let her pet him before she picked him up and took him out of the cage.

"You're allowed to bring him to Hogwarts if you wish, as long as you promise to take care of him," McGonagall told her.

"I promise!" Tamata exclaimed as she held the kitten close.

"Wonderful, now I suppose we can go now," She said. Tamata got her things together and took McGonagall's hand, and Vegeta placed his hand on Tamata's shoulder and they were off. The sensation of being squeezed and pulled came back, but was gone a moment later as they appeared back in Capsule Corp.

"Now Tamata, I must go but I will see you at school in a month alright?" McGonagall said, she handed Tamata another envelope. "All the information you need and your ticket for the Hogwarts Express will be in there. I'll see you see you at school."

"Thank you Ms. McGonagall," Tamata thought for a moment. "May I tell my friend Gohan about this? I'm positive he won't tell anyone."

"Hmmm… you may, but if he tells anyone else about this I will see to it that his memory and anyone he's told, will be erased," McGonagall said sternly.

"Thank you Ms. McGonagall," Tamata gave a small bow.

"You're welcome Miss Breigh," And with that, McGonagall disappeared in an instant, and Bulma had come into the room.

"You're back!" She smiled, and saw all of Tamata's new things. "Well look at that! I bet you're excited."

"Yeah, I am," Tamata grinned, she held up her new kitten. "And look what my dad got me!"

"He's adorable! I'll get you some things for him later. Why don't you go put all this in your room and go get washed up. I made dinner," Bulma said as she went into the kitchen.

Tamata began to collect her things, Vegeta picking some things up and bringing them to her room. Tamata was excitedly bouncing around the room, "This next month is going to be such a long wait. I can't wait to tell Gohan. I think I'll go see him tomorrow." She said, sitting down on her bed with her kitten.

"That's fine, as long as you're back to train," Vegeta said.

"Sure thing dad," Tamata smiled at him. "You'll train with me right?"

Vegeta thought for a moment before nodding, "Why not?"

"Promise?" Tamata looked at him sternly.

Vegeta smirked, "Sure Tamata."

"Say it," Tamata said stubbornly.

"I promise."

"Awesome!" Tamata exclaimed with glee.

"Come along, Tamata. Let's go eat," Vegeta walked out of Tamata's room with Tamata following close behind.


End file.
